When We Were Young
by Sede2113
Summary: I know there are countless LJ fics, but give it a go. It all starts with a capsizing in the lake in 1st year, then in the 2nd ch, i skip to 7th year, where there are pranks pranks and more pranks. but a death and a quidditch match brings them closer...
1. Warts and Capsizings

Disclaimer - I own nothing except for my o.c.  
  
Ch 1 - Polishing Broomsticks, Capsizings, and Warts  
  
"Come on Lily, you'll be late!" yelled Eva Evans from the bottom of the stairs. "The Hogwarts train doesn't wait."  
  
"Coming," Lily yelled back. She closed her trunk with a thunk and took one last look at her room before she began lugging it down the stairs. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, she dropped her trunk then gasped in dismay when it crashed open, spilling all over her robes and school things over the floor. "Damn, if only I knew magic now, I wouldn't be in this situation!" she said to herself. She heard a honk from outside and hurriedly stuffed all of her things back inside the trunk. She rushed down the front steps and threw the troublesome trunk into the car. "I'm ready." She said.  
  
"Ok sweetheart," her mom said airily. Lily stared. Just what was she so happy about? Eva noticed the glance and said  
  
"I'm just trying to be happy for you, going to this new school and everything, and I'm going to be all alone here."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, she hated when her mom brought up the fact that she was alone besides Lily, because of her father's death 4 years ago. "Mom, it's not like I'm going away forever you know."  
  
"I know, it's just you've never been to a boarding school, let alone a magical one." Her mother replied.  
  
Lily didn't answer; she was too busy thinking the same thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were running through the station, and laughing at the puzzled looks of the muggles as they ran by with owls and trunks and other things that a normal person would find odd.  
  
"Get a move on James! We're going to miss the train!" gasped a handsome 11 year old boy.  
  
"Oh shut up, it's not leaving for another 10 minutes," replied another equally as handsome boy of the same age. They came to a stop next to a brick pillar.  
  
"Is this the one?" asked the boy called James. "`Because if it's not, I don't care."  
  
"Okay, are you ready?" said the other boy, James nodded,  
  
"Sirius, old buddy, it's finally our year, of course I'm ready!"  
  
"Excuse me," a shy voice cut in, "But do you know where Platform 9 ¾ is?" James turned around to see a girl his own age with innocent green eyes and fiery red hair looking at him questioningly.  
  
James grinned, "Hello little dragon, how about you and me go through together?" The girl rolled her eyes, boys were always asking her stuff like this, even if they were 11 and the same age as her.  
  
"Does that sentence usually work on girls, because - it didn't."  
  
"Awww come on now, don't be like that." Said another voice. Lily turned away from the boy she had asked to help her, (who was now gaping speechlessly), and to look at what she supposed was his friend. "Jamsie, didn't mean anything by it, he just sucks with the ladies."  
  
Lily walked away, regretting she'd even wasted her time on those idiots.  
  
"Lily! Lily!" a voice called. She turned around and saw her mother running towards her, with another woman and a girl beside her. Her mother caught up to her.  
  
"This is Sheila Cooper, and her daughter Sara. Her family have all gone to Hogwarts," The girl came forward and shook Lily's hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, but we'd better get on the train otherwise we'll miss it," Sara said happily.  
  
"Thanks," Lily said gratefully. She hugged her mom goodbye and looked expectantly at Sara. Sara took her hand and with one hand on their trolleys, they ran towards a brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. Lily held her breath as they passed through, then all of a sudden they were in a totally different environment.  
  
People were walking everywhere, running on and off the train as they forgot something to tell their parents or seeing someone they knew arrive. Lily felt shy all of a sudden and gripped Sara's hand tighter.  
  
A hand tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see the face of the boy who had made fun of her earlier. She narrowed her eyes at him and swatted his hand away.  
  
"What do you want?" she said unkindly. Sara had turned at the commotion and was watching now.  
  
"I see you've found a friend and a very nice looking one too." He said. Sara scowled and moved next to Lily, as the boy's friend came up and joined him.  
  
"Lookie here, it seems like we've found the best looking girls at Hogwarts." He said. "My name's Sirius, and this romantic here is James."  
  
"Romantic?" Sara scoffed unbelievingly, "Dream on." She smirked. Lily grinned at this. "The closest you've probably come to being romantic is polishing your broomstick." (Polishing the broomstick is the wizarding term for masturbating). Sirius' and James' jaws dropped with astonishment. Lily too was having a hard time believing her sweet new friend had just said something like that. Her mother would have literally washed her mouth out with soap if she said something like that.  
  
Lily shook her head at her friend's temper and said "And how would you know if we were the best looking girls at Hogwarts, if you've only seen a total of about 10 girls so far?" Her mother had always said that when you came across boys like this, be as cool and aloof as possible, they easily got the wrong idea.  
  
"Lily! Lily!" her mother yelled for the third time that day. Lily saw her mother running towards her. "I forgot to gi- Oh Hello!" Eva said, looking at Sirius and James questioningly. "Who might you two be?"  
  
"I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black, and we were just escorting your daughter and her friend on the train because they didn't know where to go."  
  
"Oh how nice of you!" Eva bubbled, "Well, anyway Lily honey, I forgot to give you this," she thrust a brown parcel into Lily's hands. "Open it later. Anyway, you'd best be on the train, otherwise you'll miss it." Her eyes were teary as she said this, and gave her daughter one last kiss. Lily tried not to look at the boys smirking. As she and Sara ran onto the train she heard her mom say to the boys, "Take good care of them, they don't know much about being witches."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and Sara finally found a compartment on the last carriage, all the others were full. Inside was a pretty, slim blonde girl, who looked to be in the same year as them. "Hi," she said nervously. Lilly grinned and outstretched her hand," It's nice to meet you, I'm Lily Evans and this is Sara Cooper."  
  
"I'm Tammy Waterford, its nice to have company; I thought I was going to be alone the whole trip." She said sweetly. Lily, smiled at her, instantly liking her, just like Sara.  
  
"Good," Sara said, sinking into one of the comfy seats "We're finally away from those two idiots."  
  
Lily laughed, she was glad Sara shared her feelings about those two. "They just have to be in the same year as us, don't they?" she sighed. She looked at Tammy and said "We met these two awful boys called James and Sirius, stay away from them." She warned only half-jokingly. Tammy nodded a bit confusedly.  
  
"Sorry if I took you by surprise with the polishing broomstick remark, but they were really annoying me by then, which was only 30 seconds into the conversation." Sara apologised. "Don't tell my mom I said that, she would freak," she added.  
  
Lily plopped herself down on the seat and gave a long sigh, it had been a way to hectic morning she thought, as she watched Sara do the same.  
  
All of a sudden the compartment door slid open to admit four boys, two of them they unfortunately knew. Lily groaned and sat up in her seat. They had to do this didn't they she thought to herself. The two other boys with them were looking at them nervously and then glancing at Sirius and James, who seemed to be in their element.  
  
"You're not serious," Lily sighed.  
  
"No, but I am." Said Sirius jokingly. Sara groaned loudly and shot a look at Lily.  
  
James dramatically faked surprise and winked at Sirius as he sat himself down while Sirius did the same. The other two boys hovered uncertainly by the door. They finally shrugged and stepped into the compartment, taking a seat.  
  
The brown haired handsome one introduced himself first, "I'm Remus Lupin, sorry about bothering you." He addressed all of them, but he could hardly take his eyes of Tammy.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans, and this is Sara Cooper and this is Tammy Waterford." Lily said, pointing to the girls in turn.  
  
"No need to apologise to these hags, Remus old buddy." James said, aiming this at Sara. He obviously hadn't forgotten about the little polishing the broomstick comment.  
  
"I'm Peter Pettigrew." The other, slightly shrimpy blonde boy piped up.  
  
Lily nodded weakly, not trusting herself to speak. Sirius noticed Tammy in the corner and grinned at her.  
  
"Tough company you keep." He said. Tammy glared at him and went to sit on the other side of the compartment next to the other girls. They made room for her and also glared at Sirius. He shrugged and whispered something to James, who nodded and laughed. Lily suspiciously wondered what they were talking about.  
  
Lily realised that the different sexes had unintentionally taken sides of the compartment. They all sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while. Lily was watching James fingering his wand lazily, almost like he was waiting for something. The train lurched suddenly and Sirius went flying into Sara. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily noticed James move his wand the slightest bit.  
  
"Get of me Black!" Sara shrieked. She was trying her best to slap him off her legs.  
  
"I'm deeply sorry milady." He said mockingly, tipping and imaginary hat. Sara just glared at him.  
  
She got back into her seat and once again the uncomfortable silence filled the compartment. After a few minutes of daydreaming, Lily noticed that Sara kept on twitching. Lily nudged her questioningly and Sara just shook her head and the twitching ceased. Then after about two minutes she started fidgeting quite noticeably and then started to itch and then scratch, by now everyone was looking at her except for Lily. Finally Lily looked at her and gasped in horror to see her friend's face covered in huge green warts that were multiplying by the second. Lily glanced at James to see a huge smirk on his face as he watched.  
  
"POTTER!" she yelled, "What have you done?"  
  
"Me?" he asked innocently.  
  
"UNDO IT RIGHT NOW, I SAW YOU WAVE YOUR WAND AT HER WHEN SIRIUS SUPPOSEDLY FELL OVER!" she screamed. Sirius was holding his sides now and even Peter and Remus had to bite their tongues to keep from grinning.  
  
"But she looks so pretty now, maybe she is the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, Queen of the Warts. You two girls, once you have your warts could almost pass for ladies in waiting!" Sirius protested.  
  
James however was watching Sara calmly as every inch of skin disappeared under the warts. Lily stood up and slapped him which wiped the cocky look of his face right away.  
  
"Undo it." She hissed. James heaved himself up like he was being forced to stop something he was really enjoying, and with a wave of his wand and a charm she couldn't quite hear, Sara's face was back to normal and she felt all over it just to make sure there were no lasting effects of the spell. Assured she was okay, she turned on James and gave him a stare that would have scared Lily even if she knew she was joking. James paled visibly and stammered something incoherent.  
  
Just then they heard a knock on the door and they all turned to see an older girl march into the compartment and order them all to put their robes on because they would be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as the girls stepped of the train, they started angrily talking about the boys, Potter and Black in particular.  
  
"The nerve of him, covering my face with warts! Just because he was so offended at my remark about him polishing his broomstick!" Sara huffed. "If we are in any of their classes I will hurl myself from the top floor of the castle."  
  
"We can hope," Said a voice behind them. The girls ignored Sirius and looked in awe at a huge man beckoning at them,  
  
"Firs` years, Firs` years! Over `Ere! You'll be taking the boats up to the school." He yelled over the top of the crowd. Lily looked fearfully at the lake's choppy water before she followed Sara and Tammy over to the boats. As they neared the edge of the water, Tammy was guided into a boat of three people. She looked back at Lily and Sara and mouthed that she would wait for them at the other side.  
  
As the next boat came along, Lily and Sara hopped in and looked up at the two girls about to get in. All of a sudden an arm pushed them aside,  
  
"Make way, coming through," Said a familiar voice. Sara and Lily looked at each other in horror, not again they both thought. Sirius' and James' now unfortunately familiar cocky faces grinned as they stepped into the boat. Lily gripped the sides to keep from falling over. "Ah, fancy seeing you here," said James, as he winked. The massive man pushed them off before Lily and Sara could get off and wait for the next one. Lily and Sara looked at each other in despair and moved as far as possible away from them.  
  
Halfway across the lake, James started madly rocking to boat while Sirius chuckled at the girls' expressions.  
  
"Potter stop that right now! We'll tip over if you keep doing that," Lily snapped. James grinned and rocked harder.  
  
"Alright Potter, tha-," Lily had stood up to smack James, but at that exact moment he gave a huge rock of the boat and Lily toppled over the side. Sara shrieked and leaned over the side to see if she was alright,  
  
"You idiot Potter! Everyone knows there's a giant squid living in the lake!" she yelled.  
  
"Well, obviously not everyone does, because I didn't." James replied innocently.  
  
"Don't you lie to me Potter! You're stupid pureblood family has been at Hogwarts for generations!" Sara yelled even louder, frantically scanning the surface of the lake for Lily. Suddenly a clump of dark red hair floated to the top of the water.  
  
"Oh my god," whispered Sara, when the head didn't move. She leaned over the edge of the boat to try and somehow tow Lily in. The boys looked at each other, finding this opportunity too good to miss, and rocked the boat just the slightest bit. Sara screamed as she too fell into the water, kicking and splashing.  
  
Fortunately she didn't go as deep as Lily and the first thing she did after she recovered from her shock was to grab hold of her and bring her towards the boat where the boys where actually on their knees laughing. Trying to keep images of a giant squid coming up from beneath them, she saw Lily smile at her from underneath her hair and wink. Sara understood in an instant what she was going to do. Looking back at where all of the other first years were, her eyes winded to see a huge crowd watching.  
  
As they drew nearer to the boat, the boys had stopped laughing and were now looking at the "unconscious" Lily a bit anxiously. Sara hid her grin as they actually leaned over to help her hoist Lily up onto the boat. Suddenly, Lily grabbed hold of the edge of the boat and pushed down with all her might. The looks on the boys' faces were priceless as the whole boat tipped over and they smacked into the water. Lily and Sara were laughing there heads off, when the boys came up, coughing up water.  
  
The girls turned the boat the right side up and climbed in, still laughing. The boys followed after, getting over their shock enough to send glares at Lily and Sara. When they finally reached the other side of the lake, the crowd was massive. Some looked amused, others horrified, and even some older people looked disapproving.  
  
A cheer greeted them as they got off the boat, and the boys bowed dramatically as the girls grinned self-consciously, rolling their eyes at Potter and Black.  
  
A tall figure stepped in front of the four of them, and even the boys gulped at the man now looking down at each of them.  
  
"Hello children, I'm Albus Dumbledore, and you appear to be just a bit wet." The man said, calmly stating this as if he was telling them the time of day.  
  
~~Okay, that was my first chapter - very long (I know I know) but I just wanted to fit everything in because I'm skipping to 7th year in the next chapter.(why you ask? Because I CAN) ~~  
  
***Please R&R***  
  
p.s. - For all those who want to know what happened after Dumbledore introduced himself, well, let's just say that it was the first record for their hundreds of detentions.  
  
Niche Eenhoorn - Thanks so much. I changed it a bit to make it sound more believable. Please tell me if it's still not totally right. I suck at changing my stories. 


	2. Older Introductions

Disclaimer - I own nothing except for my o.c.  
  
Ch 2 - Older Introductions  
  
Something was bugging him, no annoying him. It was distracting him from.sleeping? James opened one eye a slit to see Sirius shaking him awake. James muttered something incoherent and rolled back over in his sleep. The shaking stopped.  
  
Just as James was drifting back into La-La land, a huge pile of water was dumped on top of him. He leaped out of bed brandishing his wand and looked around wildly. When he saw Sirius standing by his bed holding an empty bucket, trying to stop laughing, he let out a menacing growl and leaped at Sirius.  
  
"Oy Prongs! I was only fulfilling your mother's orders!" gasped a dazed Sirius. James just shook his head and said,  
  
"But I'm sure the sentence 'You're to dump a bucketful of water on his head to wake him,' didn't come up in your little conversation with my mother."  
  
"Well, she didn't say HOW to wake you up." Sirius said lightly. James grinned and gave up; you could never win with Sirius.  
  
James' door swung open as Carrie Potter strode in. She smiled at James and then winked at Sirius as if to say good job.  
  
"It's about time your up James, because the Hogwarts train leaves in 35 minutes." She said with the slightest trace of a grin  
  
"Crap!" yelled James. He began throwing all his cloaks and books and parchment into his trunk while Sirius looked on, sipping on the lemonade Mrs Potter had brought up. James remembered with remorse making fun of him for packing everything last night, he should have done the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tammy, Tammy, Tammy!" Tammy turned around from her mirror to see her little sister come running up the stairs towards her.  
  
"Hello Lucy darling! What have you got there?" Tammy said, looking pointedly at a tiny package in her sister's hands. Even though Lucy was 5 now, she still acted 2. "I've got a present for you," Lucy said shyly, holding out the package. Tammy took it and slowly unwrapped it, inside was a little clay block with a crooked love heart scratched on it.  
  
"It's so beautiful Luce! Did you make it yourself?" Tammy questioned. Lucy nodded proudly and then remembered that breakfast was waiting for her downstairs. Tammy wished for the millionth time that her little sister possessed magic, but she was the only one ever to possess magic - apart from her father that is.  
  
Lucy and her 12 year old brother Tom were as normal as could be. But at least it gave her a special connection with her father, who she adored more than anyone, apart from a certain brown haired Marauder. Tammy shook her head, trying to clear the images of Remus from it.  
  
Tammy glanced at the clock and closed her trunk and then lugged it downstairs to say goodbye to her family, her dad was taking her to the station in 3 minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Something was tickling his face; Remus opened his eyes slowly to a see a blade of grass resting on his cheek. He sat up with a start, wondering why he was in the back garden.  
  
But then he lay back down, remembering that last night he couldn't sleep so he had taken his blanket out into the garden and slept under the stars. Ever since becoming a werewolf, he had found that sleeping outside was a lot easier than sleeping inside.  
  
He remembered looking at the stars the night before, their shine reminding him of another star who glowed beautifully. Except this star had legs and arms, and beautiful blonde hair cascading down her back. Remus forced himself to stop daydreaming about Tammy, knowing that the other Marauders would either laugh their heads of or kill him if they knew he had a crush on the one of the trio they hated with a fierce passion.  
  
This whole 6 year long feud between the sexes was getting quite boring, Remus just longed for at least peace between them. No more mutterings in the hallways, no more nasty surprises popping out, no more embarrassing pranks displayed, just peace.  
  
Remus glanced at his watch and turned his head back to the clouds. It was awfully light for 6 am in the morning. Hold on, his watch had stopped two days ago. That meant.. Remus sprung up from his grassy bed and ran in the backdoor. He grabbed his trunk and hollered for someone to come and drive him. He heard a beep out the front and grinned at his ever-organised mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara scanned her wardrobe critically. It was the first day of school, which meant that everyone was going to be in their hottest summer outfits before they had to change into their ever-familiar school robes.  
  
She pulled out a white mini and after some consideration a topaz top that clung in all the right places. Then she grabbed a pair of black heels to complete her outfit. Perfect she thought to herself. Absolutely perfect. Wait until Patrick sees me in this, he'll regret dumping me after that. Nobody dumps me out of the blue like that, and then be seen snogging some bimbo in front of everyone.  
  
Sara looked at herself in the mirror and then nodded in approval. A smile lingered on her lips, she and Lily had been planning something all summer. Something big. Something those adolescent crazy hormone driven boys would remember until death. Well, even in death she chuckled to herself.  
  
Rolly the house elf came in at that moment and asked in a shy nervous voice if the "the little Missus" wanted her trunk taken down the stairs for her. Sara nodded her head in thanks and then rolled her eyes when the house elf disappeared.  
  
She was sick of this unspoken rule that pureblood families had to have house elves. Well, ALMOST pure-blood in her family's case she thought to herself, thinking lovingly of her sweet muggle born father. None of Sheila Cooper's relatives understood why she had to "taint" their age old pure blood and marry a muggle, well a half muggle really because her Dad's mother was a witch, and a good one at that. This was probably the only reason her mother's relatives had finally given their consent.  
  
Sara walked downstairs, into the kitchen and raised her eyes suggestibly at her mother. Who looked up and nodded.  
  
"Have you got everything sweetheart?" her mother questioned.  
  
Sara nodded and started pulling her trunk out the door only to be admonished and then watch as Rolly pushed it out the door. She sighed walked to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sound of birds in the morning is so overrated thought Lily as she stuffed a pillow over her head and tried to block out the sound of two birds outside her window. Finally, after she could take it no longer, she threw her pillow at the window and the noise stopped at once. Lily smiled and rolled back onto her side.  
  
Cheep.  
  
Cheep Cheep.  
  
Lily stared out the window threateningly and as if sensing her anger, the birds stopped again. Silence.  
  
Cheep.  
  
Cheep! Cheep! Cheep! Cheep! Cheep! Cheep! Cheep! Cheep! Cheep! Cheep!  
  
Lily screamed in frustration and flung open her window, and threw the contents of her waterglass at the birds. They flew of chirping angrily. "Lily? Are you alright?" questioned a gentle voice at the door.  
  
"I'm fine mom, just some annoying birds." Lily called back. Her mother opened the door and brought in a cup of tea. Lily smiled gratefully and gave up on any form of sleeping in.  
  
"Have you packed all of your stuff 'Lil? If you haven't you'd better get started, we have to leave soon."  
  
"All packed, just need to get dressed." Eva Evans nodded and stood up, closing the door behind her. Lily sighed, her mom seemed so flat and quiet these days. Totally devoid of any emotion. It wouldn't help that she was leaving again for Hogwarts again, although for the last time. Her mom needed a man in her life.  
  
Lily stretched, feeling renewed and rested for the long day ahead of her. She picked up the clothes she'd laid on her chair last night and changed into them. She looked at herself in the mirror. Black mini, white strappy heels and an emerald green singlet top that brought out her eyes. She smiled, she could not wait for today, seeing Tammy and Sara, seeing Hogwarts, a certain prank to be played on some male-sluts.  
  
Oh they joy of being a witch she thought as she skipped downstairs. It was time for Hogwarts.  
  
~~Little bit shorter than the first chapter, just wanting you guys to get to know the new older characters. Hope you enjoyed it!~~  
  
***Please R&R***  
  
Tanya J Potter - Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! I'll try and update as much as I can, which will be a lot easier since it's the holidays. Ch 3 is up so have a look. 


	3. We're All Changing

Disclaimer - I own nothing except for my o.c.  
  
Ch 3 - Everyone is Changing  
  
"Oh my god - you look terrific!"  
  
"You too darling! You've grown taller on me!"  
  
"That top looks divine on you!"  
  
Hugs were all around as the girls were reunited. Lily was fiercely hugging a taller Tammy, thinking how beautiful she's gotten. Sara was giving air kisses to Lily while Tammy beamed at Sara. They were all getting over the shock of how different they all looked, as were the rest of the male population close by.  
  
"Girls, 2 months was way to long, we need to stay together over the holidays, so that something like this doesn't happen again." Said an ecstatic Sara.  
  
"Something like what?" Asked Tammy, puzzled.  
  
"Us nearly not recognising each other because we look so different of course!" cried Lily.  
  
Tammy raised her brows, "But there won't be anymore holidays after this you guys, this was the last one."  
  
Lily frowned, then broke into a grin again and said happily, "All the more time for us to have fun." She linked arms with her best friends and they went to talk to their friends on the platform.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Moony old fellow, it's been to long!" greeted an excited James. Remus grinned and said,  
  
"Still the same as ever Prongs."  
  
"Who? Me or you?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Sirius clapped Remus on the back before winking at a buxom brunette going through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. James and Remus laughed, used to Sirius' second nature of flirting.  
  
"What do ya say chaps? Let's go through together for old time's sake," Said Sirius jovially. They all looked at each other, and then ran like wild men through the barrier. They recovered their composure as soon as they were through, greeting various people on their way towards the train.  
  
Suddenly, Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. James stopped to, followed by Remus. Sirius didn't move. James turned and followed his gaze to land on three VERY beautiful girls.  
  
"I don't remember seeing them before." Sirius said slowly. James looked them over appreciatively and said they must be exchange students.  
  
"No, Dumbledore always tells us at the end of the year if we're going to have exchange students." Remus said slowly. He was looking at the tallest of the three, a tall blonde one who looked very familiar. He knew those legs, that hair; he'd spent most of his years here staring at them. Recognition began to show on the boy's faces. Awe showed on all of their faces, with love and lust on Remus' part, and horror on Sirius' and James' part.  
  
James managed to get 2 words out.  
  
"Not good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They're staring."  
  
"Of course they're staring Tammy, look at how different we are," Sara grinned wickedly.  
  
Lily sneaked a look and saw all three staring at them. "Oh my god, they're coming over here."  
  
James and Sirius sauntered up to them, with Remus behind them, almost like he was a trying to hide.  
  
"We're growing into even more of a slut as the years go by, aren't we Cooper?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"No more than you two male whores." Sara snapped back. Just because they knew she had lost her virginity, didn't mean they had to call her a slut.  
  
"So Evans, how's your little puremud boyfriend going?" James asked. Lily's facial expression changed drastically. The hate she felt for James was one hundred times stronger that her hate for Sirius. She had also never forgotten when he had caused her to fall into the lake in fist year. The fact that he always called her muggle boyfriend puremud only made things worse.  
  
"Getting further than you ever will Potter!" she spat. She then coloured at the double meaning in her words. James and Sirius howled with laughter.  
  
James managed to gasp out, "Oooh is ickle Lily getting closer to being deflowered?" before bursting out laughing again. Lily glowered and was fiercely glad she and Sara had a prank planned for them later.  
  
"Hello Tammy," said Remus shyly. Tammy blushed and tried to smile at him, before hastily busying herself about her trunk. Sara and Lily looked at each other in alarm, Tammy and Remus? Remus was no where near as bad as the other Marauders, but still, he WAS part of their group.  
  
Lily heard a muffled squeak ant turned to see a small mousy boy trip over a trunk in his haste to get to them.  
  
"Wormtail, I trust you've saved us a compartment?" said Sirius. Peter Pettigrew nodded and blushed when he saw the girls looking at him. James saluted mockingly at the girls and the boys walked off after Peter.  
  
The girls pounced on Tammy.  
  
"Just what was that blush about?"  
  
"Since when are you too shy to say hello to Remus?" Tammy blushed and shook her head,  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Sara and Lily rolled their eyes, they knew there was something going on between those two, well there will be.  
  
Sara excused herself when she saw her boyfriend Zach Thomas beckoning her. She went over and they snogged quite openly and deeply. Lily and Tammy sniggered, Sara got a new boyfriend every few weeks and they knew Zach would be no different.  
  
When she came back over she took one look at their faces and said, "Shut up."  
  
Lily laughed, "We'd better get on the train or there'll be no more seats." They all looked at the train starting up and ran across the platform to get on. They found an empty carriage and went in. The train started up and they ordered a few sweets of the trolley and started to catch up.  
  
All three looked up when the compartment door slid open to see their least two favourite people, other that James and Sirius of course. Well, only one in Lily's case.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Severus," Lily said. She totally ignored Lucius Malfoy and his goon, George Goyle. Sara and Tammy on the other were glaring at all three with uncontained hatred. The glares grew bigger as the boys sat down.  
  
"Just who invited you to sit here Malfoy?" Sara spat angrily.  
  
He looked pleased with himself, "Why me, of course." He said calmly, as if stating the obvious. Snape shot a look of apology at Lily, which she just nodded at. "There is also the fact that our compartment was taken over by giggly girls." He continued.  
  
"So that means you have to take over ours?" Tammy cut in. Lily looked at her in surprise, Tammy hardly ever got angry. Malfoy shrugged and laid his head back. The door opened again to admit more Slytherins. Lily stood up; she could stand these three for a while, but not the whole gang. Sara and Tammy followed her out the door to find another compartment.  
  
Snape's eyes followed Lily's body and sighed as it disappeared. He would give anything to go out with her. She was the only one apart from his friends who was nice to him. But he could never work up the courage, it had almost killed him when he found out she had a boyfriend - a MUGGLE of all people.  
  
Malfoy heard the sigh and looked over at Snape. He knew his friend had a major crush on Lily Evans, for reasons beyond him though. However, he had to admit that Sara had looked very sexy in that white mini.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The nerve of them, walking into out compartment like that! Then bringing their awful gang with them!" Sara huffed. Tammy nodded silently.  
  
"Snape's not so bad," Lily protested.  
  
Sara shuddered, "What you see in him is beyond me honey."  
  
Lily though to herself it was probably because both of them had always been the butt of James' jokes, which had formed a kind of secret kinship between them, but it was nothing more than friends. Lily could never like Snape in that way, but it was nice to have a friend in Slytherin.  
  
They trailed along the train, finding no empty or half full carriages.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile - at the same time the girls were in their compartment catching up, they boys were doing a little catching up of their own.  
  
"Did you see them?"  
  
"Of course I saw them, we were talking to them," Said Remus wearily.  
  
"No, we were talking to them; you were talking to a certain blonde." James trailed of suggestively. Remus coloured admirably and fell silent. Sirius laughed and clapped him on the back,  
  
"Don't worry Moony old pal, we'll keep your little secret of being in love with a veela."  
  
"She is not a veela!" Remus shouted, then coloured even more, "She's just very tall, and blonde and. perfect." Sirius and James howled with laughter at Remus' last word. Remus sighed and knew that they never saw girls as useful apart from one thing. Something that Remus was not so easygoing about until the right time and person. He was pretty sure that person was Tammy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Has the Hogwarts population doubled or something? There is absolutely no more seats anywhere!" Lily said angrily.  
  
"Shhhhh." said Sara, ear up against the last compartment in the last carriage. Lily and Tammy raised their brows at each other and went and lent up against the door with Sara.  
  
".sure no one knows Moony, no one has said anything."  
  
"But sometimes people ask me where I go, and I can't say the same thing every time!"  
  
"Well then think of a different thing."  
  
"I'm sure people have questioned you before too and how it's all at the same time Prongs."  
  
"Ah, that's where Quidditch comes in handy."  
  
"For a WHOLE night?"  
  
By now Lily was curious, she was sure she recognised these voices, even the odd names. Sara stood up and slid open the door. Lily gaped. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter all looked up in equal shock and. fear?  
  
"What goes for a whole night?" Sara asked suspiciously. "I know you guys can't live without sex for more than 24 hours but." her voice trailed off.  
  
"How much did you hear?" asked Remus.  
  
"Enough to suspect you." Lily answered.  
  
"Suspect us of what?" asked Sirius innocently.  
  
"We haven't got that far yet have we girls?" Sara replied gaily. Plopping herself down in a seat, she pulled out a chocolate frog and started to munch, staring at all the boys in turn with a grin on her face. Lily and Tammy shrugged and sat down beside her.  
  
"Now wait just a minute, who said you could sit here?" James asked furiously. Equally angry with himself for not realising they were eavesdropping on them before.  
  
"Me. There is also the fact that the delightful Slytherin gang took over out compartment and every other is full." Sara stated calmly.  
  
"So that means you can take over ours?" Sirius said, while Lily got a feeling of Déjà vu. Sara just took another bite of her chocolate frog and grinned.  
  
"I didn't know that sluts and bitches lowered themselves even more by eavesdropping," James said, looking pointedly at Sara and Lily.  
  
"Well then would you care to give us more information about your night time experiences or will we have to eavesdrop again. Once again Lily blushed at the double meaning in her sentence. She mentally scolded herself because she always seemed to not think about what she said before she said it around these two, but this was mostly because she hated them so much.  
  
Sirius and James couldn't stop sniggering after this comment.  
  
"We didn't realise you were so interested in our sex lives, perhaps we should invite you up so you don't have to eavesdrop any longer." James laughed.  
  
"Fuck you; you both knew what I meant." Lily spat.  
  
"No please enlighten us." Sirius said, before bursting in laughter again.  
  
Lily looked pleadingly at Sara, who had been trying to hold back a grin herself. She nodded and stood up, slapped both Sirius and James in the face and sat back down again to resume eating her chocolate frog. The laughing stopped at once.  
  
An awkward silence filled the compartment. No one looked at each other which meant they all ended up staring out the window. Well, except for Remus, who couldn't take his eyes of Tammy.  
  
Inside all of their heads, they were secretly thrilled at the whole new year ahead of them, new beginnings, new pranks, new friends. The castle came into view as they came round a corner, and all the faces lifted at their true home.  
  
~~Okay, another long one, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. It was fun to write. A certain prank coming up in the next chapter.~~  
  
***Please R&R*** 


	4. All the Shiny Jewels

Disclaimer - I own nothing except for my own characters  
  
Ch 4 - All the Shiny Jewels  
  
"Peeves drop one more dungbomb on me and die!" Sara shouted. Trying to duck as dungbombs came hurtling towards her. The poltergeist seemed to be aiming specifically at Sara, probably because she had thrown her make-up bag at him to try and get him to go bother someone else, he was most unhappy to find lipstick all over his face. Of course, Peeves had taken this as some sort of challenge and had zoomed off only to appear with an armful of dungbombs and had been pelting them at Sara for the past 5 minutes.  
  
Finally, bored with his easy victory over Sara, Peeves zoomed over to some terrified looking first years who proceeded to duck in much the same way as Sara, though not nearly as loud.  
  
"We were very lonely after you left us on the train," said a slow drawling voice. Lily froze and slowly turned around. Sara was already facing Lucius Malfoy, and his gang of Slytherins with her fist clenched.  
  
"For some reason I highly doubt that," Lily said dryly.  
  
"Ah, Snivellous you seem to get greasier every year and Malfoy, not enough time in the sun?" a cocky voice interrupted. Lily turned to see James striding towards them with the rest of the Marauders behind him. Lily blinked, was that a badge on his robe? It looked almost like a. Head Boy Badge!  
  
"Potter, please tell me that that oh so shiny object you are wearing on your robe is one of your little pranks," Lily said slowly. James grinned and bowed, while the Slytherins looked like they had just been rammed in the stomach with a hammer.  
  
Malfoy in particular looked murderous and shot an icy glare at Lily. "Don't worry little flower, this idiot won't always be around to guard you, be sure of that, his little badge doesn't enable him to be everywhere at once."  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes, "Now why would I need any protecting from this as you said "idiot", which I agree with, when my own badge can do the guarding?" she replied with a smirk, pulling out her own shiny badge. Everyone's jaw dropped, even Tammy and Sara. Malfoy was looking even more murderous. Remus on the other hand was smiling at Lily, looking at her with what looked almost like pride. He was secretly thinking that it would put James' ego down a notch, and there was no one better to do that than Lily. He had always felt a sisterly kinship with her and never teased her like James and Sirius, and Peter was too petrified to.  
  
Lily grinned, "Well, catch you all later." And with that she flounced off, with a slightly bemused Tammy and Sara behind her.  
  
"There are no words." said James.  
  
"None whatsoever," added Sirius.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was. unbelievable," Said Tammy.  
  
"Yeah, they're probably all still scratching their heads," Laughed Lily.  
  
"Well I agree with that for those two male sluts, but Malfoy who at least has half a brain is most likely fuming," Sara confirmed. "And Lily, I cannot believe you didn't tell us you were Head Girl!"  
  
"Well, I was waiting for the right moment, and I have to say that moment back then was perfect." Lily said without a trace of regret or sorrow.  
  
They all grinned at each other as they linked arms and stepped into the Great Hall  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What does she mean she doesn't need any protecting from an 'idiot'?" exclaimed James.  
  
"Exactly that," said a bored Remus.  
  
"Oh shut it Moony, I noticed you didn't seem surprised or angry that that little bitch is now Head Girl."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, James had been going on about Lily being Head Girl for ages now, and even Sirius was getting over it. "Well, of course I wasn't surprised Prongs, anyone with two brain cells to rub together could see she was going to be Head Girl."  
  
"Yeah well." James trailed off, unable to think of anything to say to this.  
  
"I think its time for a little payback," said Sirius, rubbing his hands together. James' eyes lit up as he nodded his head slowly.  
  
"But what? We've done just about everything there is to do." Protested Remus, sick of all these pranks.  
  
"Well, maybe we should show her that this 'idiot' is perfectly capable of guarding her." James said, slowly thinking of an idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I cannot wait until I see the looks on the boys faces once they realise what we've done," Sara said as she and Lily walked towards the Gryffindor table. They were talking about the little prank they had been planning all summer, while Tammy went and got her bag from the dormitory.  
  
"Do you think it would look a bit obsessive if we do it on the first day back?" Lily pondered aloud.  
  
"Of course not! Remember who we're talking about Lil!" Sara said lightly.  
  
Lily laughed, "I had totally forgotten dearest friend, my holiday was way to relaxing."  
  
"Okay then, here they come now, are yo- What are they carrying in their hands?" Sara asked confusedly. Lily turned and saw Sirius and James walking to the end of the Gryffindor table. They were holding many furry things in their hands. They looked like. Nifflers? At least 8 of them she thought.  
  
Lily froze. "Sara. something tells me that's not good." She watched as James stood up and waved his wand in their direction. All of a sudden, her whole body felt weighed down. She looked at herself and screamed, she was covered in sparkly gold jewellery! She looked at Sara, who was covered in the same thing.  
  
As if in a daze, Lily watched as the first Niffler raised its head and looked at them. Oh my god - no she thought. She tried to rip of the jewellery but there was some sort of stick charm laid on them.  
  
"Run Sara!" Sara didn't need telling, she had already taken off. Lily ran after her, she felt the first Niffler grab hold of her ankle. She had forgotten the Nifflers were unusually fast creatures. She looked up to see Sara screaming at 2 Nifflers that had climbed up her robes.  
  
James and Sirius were laughing so hard they were kneeling on the floor. All the Nifflers had caught up to them, they were biting at the jewellery and no matter what Lily and Sara did, they would not release their hold.  
  
"Oh Lily!" sang James, "Maybe you need some guarding from this 'idiot' after all?"  
  
By now, everyone in the Great Hall had looked up, most were laughing along with Sirius and James.  
  
Lily and Sara ran out of the hall and ran into Tammy, who took one look at the Nifflers still attacking both of them, and the jewellery, heard the laughing in the Hall and pointed to towards the lake.  
  
Of course, Lily thought, Nifflers hate water. Tammy tried not to smile as the two girls ran off to the lake and dived in. The things that James and Sirius came up with were very original she thought.  
  
"Up to their pranks already?" a voice interrupted.  
  
Tammy turned and saw Remus Lupin looking at her. She blushed and nodded and managed to say "The boys set Nifflers on them, after covering them in Jewellery from what I can see."  
  
Remus laughed then stopped abruptly when he realised they were talking about her best friends.  
  
"I have to admit, these jokes are getting the slightest bit tiresome." Remus said conversationally.  
  
"Tiresome? They are so old and lame and stupid I'm surprised people still laugh at them!" Tammy blurted out, then looked ashamed. "Sorry, its just I am so sick of it, these 6 years of pranks that started because James covered Sara's face in warts.  
  
Remus nodded, "No need to apologise, I was thinking the exact same thing." Tammy smiled at him, causing Remus to blush. She really was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
  
"Why is it that you don't take part in their pranks?" Tammy asked, curious.  
  
"I was thinking about asking you that question." Remus said gently.  
  
"Well," said Tammy thoughtfully, "I think it's because I don't see the point in it. We're all 17 and in our last year at Hogwarts, except we're still acting like first years. But I suppose even back then it was stupid."  
  
Remus nodded, "Then there's your answer to your question. It's stupid. It's pointless. It's getting really old."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Arghhhhhhhh! I hate them, I hate them, I HATE THEM!" screamed Lily, soaking wet from head to toe. They had finally gotten rid of the jewellery and had thrown it into a pile where the Nifflers were happily burying it.  
  
"They are going to be so sorry once we're through with them." Sara said, sitting down under a tree. They dared not return to the Great Hall, where they would be teased to no end.  
  
"I think its time to put our plan into action."  
  
~~Hehehe, don't worry, Sirius and James will get what's coming to them, trust me. Well, that was a fun chapter to write on a boring day so hope you enjoyed it! Another prank coming up . . .~~  
  
***Please R&R***  
  
jac - thanks for the review! Glad u liked it! Please keep reviewing! I love reviews, but not flames. 


	5. Do You Like Blueberries?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters  
  
Ch 5 - Do you like Blueberries?  
  
"Well done Prongs, I don't think we'll hear anymore comments about you deserving that little badge you've got yourself there." Said a still amused Sirius.  
  
"Ahhh, the joys of doing magic," said James, nodding at people who came by to congratulate them on their prank. He noticed it was only his friends and admirers coming up though. None of Lily's friends were coming up; instead they were glaring at the boys from their seats.  
  
"Well all I know is that you're going to get the crap taken out of you by Dumbledore," said Remus, although smiling.  
  
"Ah, we can handle Ole Dumbly any day," said Sirius dismissively.  
  
"Yeah, quit worrying Moony buddy, we'll be ju-"  
  
"Good afternoon gentlemen," Interrupted a calm voice.  
  
James froze. Sirius froze. Remus sighed. Peter squeaked.  
  
"Professor Sir, fancy seeing you here," James said winningly.  
  
"Yes, it is quite odd seeing as I am Headmaster of this school," Said an amused Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, yes you are," said Sirius, not sure of what else to say. He was awarded with a look that silenced him at once.  
  
"I am aware that a certain joke was played on some of you fellow students earlier this day. In fact, 10 minutes ago to be exact," said Dumbledore.  
  
James and Sirius were at a loss at what to say, because the man in front of them was, smiling. They looked around and tried not to meet Dumbledore's gaze, but his piercing blue gaze was oddly hypnotising.  
  
"I am also aware that you James are Head Boy. And the Head Boy does not play such jokes on the Head Girl." Dumbledore continued, still smiling.  
  
Now James was worried, this could get bad.  
  
"However, since you ARE Head Boy, I am willing to give you another chance. But, no more jokes are to be played this year. Is that understood?" James noticed Sirius twitching by his side. James felt like twitching as well. No more jokes? For the rest of the year? It wasn't possible.  
  
"Of course Sir, I don't know what I was thinking." James stammered finally. He would not lose his badge! Lily would gloat until no end if he did.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him, and then left with a swish of his robe.  
  
"You can handle 'ole Dumbly' aye?" Remus said mockingly.  
  
"Ah, that old bat was never going to do anything."  
  
"But this 'old bat' could have," called an amused voice. James stared at the Headmaster's retreating back, how he could have heard that was beyond him.  
  
Sirius sighed beside him; the year was starting to look boring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Sara doubtfully.  
  
"Of course it will, we've been trying to make it all summer, and we're finally putting it into action," Lily assured her. The girls had been in their dorm all day and were now getting ready to launch their plan during dinner.  
  
"I can't wait to see what it turns out like, they'll be the laughing stock of the whole school!" Sara exclaimed. "Where on earth did you get the idea from by the way?"  
  
"Well, my favourite movie when I was little was 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'," Lily said mysteriously. "I always wanted one of the things that went on in there to come true, of course I didn't know back then that there was magic that existed and would enable me to do just that," she continued.  
  
"Do what?" asked Sara, puzzled.  
  
"Do one of the things that happened in that movie. And now, I finally I can. To people I really hate." Lily said, as if it were obvious.  
  
Sara grinned, "Well, we'd better get started then shouldn't we?"  
  
"So we just give the food to someone unsuspecting and tell them to put it in front of Potter and Black and then we wait and watch," stated Lily.  
  
"How about we give the food to that little shrimp, what's his name again? Oh yeah, Eesam Yolkers," said Sara.  
  
"Perfect! Now lets go, dinner just started." Lily replied.  
  
*~*  
  
There were a few laughs when the girls entered the Hall, mostly coming from the people near James and Sirius.  
  
Lily's hands clenched when she saw them and Sara put a restraining hand on her shoulder,  
  
"Don't worry Lil, they'll get what they deserve before the night is out," she said.  
  
Lily nodded, "Ok, where's Eesam Yolkers?"  
  
"Unless my nerd-spotting eyes deceive me, he's right over there with all the other nerdy 2nd years. I don't understand why those losers are in Gryffindor, they wouldn't know bravery if it hit them in the head wi-"  
  
"Shhh, one of those 'losers' is going to help us give a savage beating to Potter and Blacks' egos," Lily interrupted.  
  
"Fine, fine," Sara said, rolling her eyes dramatically. She walked over to Eesam and handed him a covered silver platter and whispered a few words in his ear. He nodded eagerly, Sara was his idol.  
  
Sara and Lily went and sat down where they had a clear view of Sirius and James. It would be hilarious to see.  
  
They watched as Eesam went and put the platter in front of them, saying that Dumbledore sent them like he did every first day back dinner for the Head Boy and Girl.  
  
They saw James laugh and say something about this, probably how Lily was indisposed and wouldn't be able to have any so he might as well share with his friends.  
  
Lily grinned evilly, everything was going perfect. Knowing the boys as the selfish little pricks they were, they wouldn't share with anyone. She smiles as Sirius popped one of the small pieces of food into his mouth. James followed afterwards.  
  
Hold on a sec, what if Remus took one? Shit, Lily thought, dismayed. But as she watched them offer one to Remus, he declined much to her relief. Peter, she noticed was absent, but Lily wasn't focused too much on that at the moment.  
  
All they had to do now was wait.  
  
After about 10 minutes she noticed Sirius starting to turn a bit purple in the face. 2 minutes later James started to. 5 minutes after that, they had both started to turn blue. This was now turning into a very dark blue.  
  
By now people were noticing and starting to nudge and whisper. James and Sirius however, kept stuffing the blueberries into their mouth. Lily smiled; she had spelled them to be almost addictive in a way.  
  
By now, both boys were looking considerably round, and the rest of their bodies were starting to turn blue. People were now standing up and pointing at them. But still they boys didn't notice and kept on cramming their mouths with blueberries.  
  
Shouldn't be long now thought Lily, starting to smile wickedly. Sara was rubbing her hands together in expectation.  
  
She looked back over at the boys and had to restrain herself from bursting out laughing. The boys looked like big round blue beach balls.  
  
By now they had noticed and were looking at each other in horror, fortunately their clothing seemed to be stretching with them. They were now both a vivid blue and had reached the size of a double bed in width. Not to mention they were a perfectly round shape.  
  
Almost like, almost like a blueberry, Lily grinned to herself. By now the whole hall was laughing their heads off and even some of the teachers looked slightly amused. This was much better than Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.  
  
"EVANS! COOPER! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" James managed to squeak out, before floating up out of his seat and into the air. A second later Sirius was following him up to the 100 foot high ceiling. They looked exactly like two oversized balloons.  
  
Lily looked at Sara, Sara looked at Lily.  
  
"Now." They both said together. They pulled out their wands and muttered something under their breath. A large POP was heard and everyone looked up to see James and Sirius' clothing disappear, only to be replaced with high heels, boob tubes and mini skirts, all in blue of course, and extremely large to fit the boys' whale size bodies.  
  
People were now on the ground laughing so hard. Every single person was laughing.  
  
"GET US DOWN! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS FOREVER!" said a furious Sirius.  
  
"Uh guys? Maybe you should get them down, you're detentions may change from 200 to 150 if you do," said a timid voice. Lily and Sara turned around to see Tammy looking at the worriedly.  
  
"Oh they should come down write about-"  
  
POP! Lily looked up to see blue juice squirting out from two rapidly diminishing figures up in the air. Everyone was screaming as well as laughing now, as they tried to shield themselves from blueberry juice. The boys were zooming around the in the air, slowly shrinking like balloons.  
  
THUNK! THUNK! The boys had landed in the middle of the floor. They were completely back to normal, no blue skin, no roundness and no heels, minis or boob tubes. They moaned and rolled onto their backs.  
  
"-now!" finished Lily, as she and Sara walked over to them, hands on hips. The boys could do nothing but glare at them as they smirked down on them.  
  
A figure stepped into their view. All four looked up into McGonagall's icy glare. They gulped visibly, they were in for it.  
  
"Potter. Black. Evans. Cooper." Each word sounded like a death threat. "Headmaster's office NOW."  
  
~~Tis enjoyable no? I hope you found that one funny! I was watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and I thought, hay, what a great prank to play! I was trying to think of one for the girls to do to Sirius and James, and I chose the one where the girl eats the gum which eventually turned her into a human blueberry.~~  
  
jac- I am so glad you like my story! You are my most faithful reviewer so far! Please keep it up!  
  
***Please, please, please R&R*** 


	6. Punishments

Ch 6 - Punishments  
  
All four teenagers walked down the hall towards the headmaster's office with their shoulders slumped. The girls were walking a fair distance behind the boys though.  
  
"We are so in for it," Sara murmured to Lily.  
  
"Well at least you're not in danger of losing your badge! I wish we could erase the past day!" Lily whispered back fiercely. Sara raised her eyebrows and nodded.  
  
*~* "I've already gotten in trouble today! He already warned me that there was to be no more pranks! I'm going to lose my badge for sure now!" James said despairingly.  
  
"Cheer up Prongs! Just explain that you were the victim in this prank. Blame it all on those two bitches," Sirius said pessimistically.  
  
They came to a stop at the gargoyle which hid Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Er, no one happened to give you the password, you know, being Head Boy and all?" Sirius said hopefully.  
  
"Crap! No, I was to busy floating about the Great Hall as a giant blueberry wasn't I?" James snapped.  
  
At that moment the girls also reached the gargoyle and looked expectantly at the boys.  
  
"Well, why don't you open it?" asked Sara, as if they were stupid.  
  
"Well I would, if I had the fucking password wouldn't I?" James said.  
  
"Language Potter," Lily warned mockingly. James stuck the finger up at her and she laughed.  
  
"Excuse me," Lily said, stepping up to the gargoyle, "But we need to see the Headmaster, so could you please let us in?"  
  
The gargoyle remained still.  
  
"Let us in! It's important!" Lily said, getting frustrated.  
  
The gargoyle remained still.  
  
"I'm Head Girl!" she screamed.  
  
The gargoyle remained still.  
  
"Argh let us in!" she said kicking the stone. She muffled a yelp and nursed her foot and glared and the smirking boys.  
  
The gargoyle remained still.  
  
Sara slumped on the ground and sighed, Lily leaned against the wall while the boys stood in the hallway, looking useless.  
  
Suddenly the gargoyle sprang aside, and the staircase slowly turned. All four looked up at the figure walking slowly down the steps.  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked at each of the teenagers in turn, an unreadable look on his face. Then he turned and walked back up the stairs.  
  
Sara and Lily looked at each other and followed him up the stairs very hesitantly. The boys shrugged and followed.  
  
They all sat themselves down facing Dumbledore's desk. He had not sat yet and was looking at the paintings on the wall. The four said nothing and just waited, not looking at each other.  
  
Finally Dumbledore walked to his desk and lowered himself into his seat. He gazed at his interlocked fingers, as if wondering what they were.  
  
"I would just like you to know that you have finally drawn the line." He said.  
  
They all looked at their feet, Lily was blushing a deep red. She was ashamed that she had let her anger get in the way if her duty and responsibility.  
  
"Sir, we didn't do anything after you warned us! It was them who did it this time, we were not a part of it at all!" Sirius yelled suddenly.  
  
"Unless I am very much mistaken Mr Black, you were a part of it. A very big part," was the gentle yet firm reply.  
  
"How so?! It was them! We didn't even know about it until it happened! And it happened to us for that matter!" Sirius said.  
  
"They never would have done so if you hadn't started it with the prank this morning." Dumbledore  
  
Lily bit her lip. They would have but he didn't need to know that. Dumbledore, who never missed a thing, saw the action and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"My mistake, they would have, but not so soon and so angrily," he said softly. Lily looked at him in awe, did anything escape that man?  
  
"I have also taken in the fact that two of you have a serious reputation to maintain, being Head Boy and Girl. You were chosen for a reason, not to get off lightly with pranks. Which will in any case, not be happening," Dumbledore continued in a louder voice.  
  
Noticing the look on Lily's face he added, "No you will not be expelled, but you may come close to wishing you had my children."  
  
Sara groaned aloud and Lily sighed. The boys looked a little nervous and kept shooting questioning looks at their Headmaster.  
  
"You will be serving detention in pairs until the end of Christmas, which will include Christmas break so send owls to your parents saying you will be here for Christmas. Don't worry, its only for three months."  
  
During this sentence they had unintentionally drawn closer to their friends. Noticing this, Dumbledore said with a smile,  
  
"I'd think it best if you called a truce as you will be pairing off with the opposite sex, and swapping every week." Lily and Sara looked at each other in horror, they wouldn't be having detention with each other! James and Sirius were sharing similar looks with each other.  
  
"Each week you will swap partners, for example this week Lily and Sirius will be cleaning up for Professor Daskatue in the dungeons, while Sara and James do chores for Professor McGonagall. The next week Lily and James will be helping Professor Kettleburn in feeding and cleaning up after the animals, whilst Sara and Sirius assist Professor Trelawney in doing, er, whatever it is that she does." Albus said with twinkling eyes.  
  
Now they all groaned, this was going to be hell.  
  
"Oh, and there will be no wands allowed to help make things faster. It all must be done by hand." He added, definitely smiling now.  
  
"No Sir! Please don't make us do it without wands! It's impossible," Sara protested.  
  
"Don't be silly, it builds character! It also makes you use teamwork, which you are all in desperate need of," Dumbledore disagreed.  
  
"You will have 2 detentions a week, on Saturday and Wednesday nights. You will not leave until the teacher you are helping is satisfied. Now, you'd best be off to your dorms to get a good night's sleep. Wednesday night is your first detention and it will be tiring," Dumbledore said brightly.  
  
They all got up and turned walked towards the door, Dumbledore watched them, a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh Miss Evans and Mr Potter, you will not be losing your badges. But one more prank and you will." They turned and Dumbledore took the smile on his face, instead giving them a piercing stare. They nodded and walked out, following their friends.  
  
Dumbledore was smiling broadly now, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. That should put a stop to this 6 year feud he thought. By the end of Christmas they will no longer hate each other, even if they won't be friends. He popped a lemon drop in his mouth and got lost in thought.  
  
He wrote a few notes to the professors with the four teenagers in their classes asking them to pair them up as much as possible. He explained they had to learn to work together and not fight; the detentions wouldn't do it by themselves.  
  
Little did he know what would be happening by Christmas.  
  
~~Yay! Another chapter finished and waiting to be reviewed (hint hint). Whew, that was an intense one to write, I didn't think that a "chat" with Albus Dumbledore would take a whole chapter.~~  
  
***Please R&R***  
  
Shamrock13 - Thanks for reviewing, I love reviews! More more more! I thought it was pretty funny myself! And its all thanks to Willy Wonka (gotta love him) 


End file.
